Mystery
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Prequel to Scars. Will, Allie, Jen, Lance, Marco, Miles and Mikaela return to Avalon High for a new year and Will and Marco's sister, Leah, begins freshman year. And there's a new threat to this group of friends? Will all of them survive the battle? R&R!
1. Prologue: Life so Far

**Just a little heads up, in **_**Scars**_**, when I said that at the end of the year they officially started dating, Will and Allie beat everyone out for cutest couple in the YearBook. Well, it was actually their junoir year. And for some reason, I just typed that. Whoops.**

**Anyways, welcome to my brand new Avalon High story. Once again, it shall be based on the Disney Channel Original Movie instead of the books...which I'm still to actually get and read. But in my defence, they're on the way. Before you say anything, I ordered the book and the first magna book online. They should be here soon...big emphasis on the 'should be', by the way.**

**Anyways, in this story, I shall be introducing my Avalon High, Leah Wagner. Yes. She's Will's little sister. She's actually one of the freshmen that are starting at Avalon High while her big brothers are in their junior year. And, yes. She's a reincarnation of someone from the King Arthur legend. Guess who. Tip: she's NOT the Lady of Shallot.**

**As usual, aside from this plot and my OC, I own nothing; songs included. You guys have known me for how long now? Obviously, not very long. You only know of me because of **_**Forever**_**...unless you've been reading my stories in other archives.**

**OH! I'm thinking of writing a story where the characters of Avalon High are the same as the characters in the Disney Princess movies. Here are the movies I'm thinking of doing:**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

**Cinderella**

**Sleeping Beauty**

**The Little Mermaid**

**Aladin**

**Here's the chip off the block: I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE I SHOULD DO! This is where you come in. You get to choose which one to do. Of course, since I support Will and Allie's (or Ellie. I'm combining the book and film) relationship, they shall be the prince and princess who fall in love with one another. The most popular decision will be done.**

**Also, don't be afraid to request stories you want to see in my little Will and Allie love series. What you want to be seen in a story will be seen. You must store that into your brains. After all, this is me we're talking about.**

**And, yes. This story shall have chapters without one-worded titles unless they are absolutely necessary. YAY! *insert happy dance here***

**And, of course, I cannot forget my practical signature…**

**ENJOY! (And, I just wasted a page. DAMN IT!)  


* * *

**_There's people talking. They talk about me._

_They know my name. They think they know everything._

_But they don't know anything about me._

Yawning, Allie Pennington awoke from her deep slumber and climbed out of her comfortable bed. Today is the day she starts her junior year at Avalon High School with Jen, Lance, Miles, Mikaela (that unnamed girl Miles fell for throughout the movie) and her boyfriend, Will; along with all her friends from the varsity track team and the faculty of the school. With a sigh and a very big grin on her face, she picked out black shorts, a white tank top and her favourite pair of sneakers along with some underwear before walking into her bathroom.

_Give me a dancefloor, give me a DJ._

_Give me a record. Forget what they say._

_Cause I need to go; need to get away tonight._

"Up and at 'em, sleepy head," Will and Marco Wagner (Will's dad adopted Marco and Marco's mum adopted Will) laughed as they both shook their younger sister with a laugh.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Leah Wagner laughed as she brushed her dark brown locks out of her crystal blue eyes, "I mean, come on. It's my first day of high school. I don't want to make a bad first impression by being late on your first day."

"That's the spirit!" Will cheered.

"Now, do me a favour and buzz off. I'd like to get dressed," Leah said.

"Whatever you say, You Highness," Marco teased before leaving.

"Brothers. What would I do without them?" Leah laughed to herself as she went to get dressed.

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night._

_I try to make it happen; try to make it alright._

_I know I make mistakes. I'm living life day to day._

_It's never really easy. But it's OK._

Jen woke up to her cell phone ringing and buzzing on her bedside table to indicate an incoming text message. Smiling, she checked the screen and saw that it was from her boyfriend, Lance. She opened her phone and pressed the view button.

R u up yet? Lance.

About to shower. Jen.

After hitting the send button, she climbed out of the bed, immediately missing the warmth and comfort as soon as she did. She picked out her clothing for the day and approached her shower.

_Wake up! Wake up! On a Saturday night!_

_Could be New York; maybe Hollywood and Vine!_

_London! Paris! Maybe Tokyo!_

_There's something going on anywhere I go tonight!_

_Tonight! Yeah, tonight!_

"Morning, guys," Allie greeted as she kissed both parents on the cheek before grabbing a piece of toast.

"Someone's happy," Mr Pennington mused.

"Did Will text you this morning?" Mrs Pennington asked knowingly.

"While I was in the shower. He said good morning, I love you and Leah's on her way over," Allie responded.

_The city's restless. It's all around me._

_People in motion; sick of all the same routines._

_They need to go. Need to getaway tonight._

"Why would Leah be on her way over?" Mr Pennington asked.

"Will's driving Marco, Lance and Miles to school in his car and I'm driving Jen, Mikaela and Leah in mine," Allie explained, "We're trying to start this tradition so we can do that for college."

_**DING! DONG!**_

"That's them now. Gotta go," Allie announced as she kissed both parents on the cheeks, grabbed her keys and ran to the door.

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night._

_I try to make it happen; try to make it alright._

_I know I make mistakes. I live life day to day._

_It's never really easy. But it's OK._

"Ready to go?" Leah asked.

"Aren't I always?" Allie retorted.

"Come on. Let's go," Mikaela ushered.

"We want to beat the boys," Jen reminded them.

They raced out to Allie's 1974 Mustang Convertible. For a car that hasn't been used for her father's senior year, it still ran like a dream (after her father gave it a tune up and a makeover). Allie was behind the wheel, Leah was in the front seat next to her and Jen and Mikaela were in the back. As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, Leah cranked up the radio and they sang along.

_Wake up! Wake up! On a Saturday night!_

_Could be New York; maybe Hollywood and Vine!_

_London! Paris! Maybe Tokyo!_

_There's something going on anywhere I go tonight!_

_Tonight! Yeah, tonight!_

"'Sup, guys?" Will asked as Marco and Lance showed up.

"Nothing much. How is your girlfriend?" Lance teased.

"From I heard from Leah, they're on their way now," Marco explained.

"What are we standing here for? We can't let the girls beat us to school," Miles reminded his best friends.

Without another word said, they climbed into Will's car and left for Avalon High.

_People all around you everywhere that you go._

_People all around you. They don't really know you._

_Everybody's watching like it's some kind of show._

_Everybody's watching. They don't really know you now._

_(They don't really know you.)_

_They don't really know you.)_

_And forever…_

"Wake up! Wake up!" Allie and Leah sang.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Jen and Mikaela whispered.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Allie and Leah sang again.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Jen and Mikaela whispered again.

Soon, everyone was singing; even the boys. I randomly appear and look around before saying, "You didn't hear that from me," before disappearing once more.

_Wake up! Wake up! On a Saturday night!_

_Could be New York; even Hollywood and Vine!_

_London! Paris! Maybe Tokyo!_

_There's something going on anywhere I go!_

_Wake up! Wake up! On a Saturday night!_

_Could be New York; maybe Hollywood and Vine!_

_London! Paris! Maybe Tokyo!_

_There's something going on anywhere I go tonight!_

_Tonight! Yeah, tonight!_

Finally, the boys pulled up into the carpark designated for students who drive to Avalon High. But what they found next to them was Allie's car. The boys groaned in frustration and Will rested his head on the stearing wheel.

"Aw, come on!" Marco objected.

"Seriously?" Miles groaned.

"Leah's gonna rub this in my face," Will moaned.

"They're gonna relish this. I just know it," Lance murmured.

With a sigh, they grabbed their school bags and climbed out of the car ready to commence junior year. When they walked in, they saw Allie, Jen, Mikaela and Leah surrounding Allie's locker laughing about something. As they approached them, Jen finally noticed their presense and told the girls.

"Ah, look who finally decided to show up," Jen tormented.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Will and Marco asked.

"It's called leaving on time, dear brothers. You should try it sometime," Leah responded.

"Well, that and we got green lights at every stop," Mikaela added as she greeted Miles.

"Morning, beautiful," Will murmured.

"Morning, handsome," Allie murmured back as they went to kiss.

"I will get a bucket of cold water. I swear," Leah threatened.

"We haven't seen each other for a while!" Will and Allie defended.

"You saw each other yesturday and the only reason that I actually remember is because of the amount of times Mum, Dad, Leah and I have walked in on you guys during your famous make out sessions," Marco retorted.

"Well, in their defence, they haven't seen each other for most of the summer," Jen stated.

"And a day apart for these two is like 10 years apart in their time. So that would be close to 1000 years," Lance added.

"I remember. I actually travelled with Allie, remember?" Leah reminded them.

"How come you got to travel with them again?" Miles asked.

"My dance team from middle school and Allie's varsity track team decided to come together for the tour because we're gonna be at the exact same places at the exact same time for the exact amount of time. Wow. I just said 'exact' like three times," Leah explained with a laugh.

"Hey. You should go for the dance team here," Mikaela suggested.

"Planning on it. Then if I get in, I'm gonna head to the track and sneak a vote for this year's track captain," Leah announced, "And I think it is pretty obvious who I'm voting for."

"Yeah. All of us will be voting for ya, sis," Marco promised.

"Thanks, guys. But it also depends on who the team wants as their captain," Allie reminded them.

"They always choose their valuable player to be their captain. You've broken almost every record since you joined so you're a shoe-in," Jen assured her.

"I'm with that," Will and Leah agreed.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

"Aw great. I have Chemistry with Mr Puckerman," Allie moaned.

"So do I," Will groaned.

"Hopefully this year, we'll be able to be lab partners," Allie prayed as she wrapped an arm around Will's waist.

"Yeah," Will agreed as he slung his arm around her shoulders and they walked off after saying goodbye to everyone.

"So, munchkin. What do you have first?" Marco asked.

"Call me munchkin one more time, I will kill you. But to answer your question, I have Geography with Mr Hummell," Leah responded after checking her schedule.

"Spanish with Mr Shuester," Jen moaned.

"Same here," Lance said as he slung an arm around her.

"On second thoughts…yay, Spanish!" Jen cheered in true cheerleading style.

"Biology with Mr Abrams," Miles groaned.

"Same," Mikaela said cheerfully.

With that, they all parted ways as they headed to their respected classes. However, they did not notice two beautiful high school seniors watching them carefully. One had blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and was wearing black high heels, a black mini-skirt and a white singlet that showed lots of cleavage. The other one had brown hair, green eyes, fair skin and was wearing black knee-high boots with a 1 inch heel, black short shorts and a white crop top.

"Sister, when shall we strike?" the brunette asked impatiently.

"Soon, Feya. We must strike them when they least expect it," the blonde responded sinesterly.

"Oh, Morgan, once we're done, King Arthur and his court will be nothing but a distant memory," Feya giggled excitedly.

"And the dark forces shall reign once again," Morgan added just as excitedly.

They giggled amongst themselves a bit more before the final bell rang and they scurried off to the first class of the day.  


* * *

**OK. I think it's pretty obvious whose reincarnation those two are. But I just couldn't help but add an air of mystery. After all, the story is called Mystery.**

**Review, please!**

**Remember: guess whose reincarnation Leah is.**


	2. Secrets and Marks

**Oh yeah! That's right! I'm back and kicking ass, baby! And I have no idea why I just said that. Trust me when it comes to random outbursts. I might as well be the Queen of Random Outbursts.**

**OK. Back on track now. I seriously have to cut back on the constant babbling I do...and constantly talking British which I SUCK AT! Well, that's what I get for watching **_**The Young Victoria**_**. I watch a lot of **_**The Young Victoria**_**. Why do you think I used it for the proposal at the end of **_**Forever**_**? Well...that and I am one-fifth British. I have Australian, English, Irish, Scottish and Spanish blood coursing through my very veins.**

**And...in case you ask why Leah wasn't mentioned in **_**Scars**_**, it was because around that time, she was sick with a pretty nasty flu and stomach bug at the same time. Not pretty. She wanted to be there for Allie but Will and Marco kept on insisting that she stayed in bed and rested because she could barely walk to her bathroom without vomiting into a bucket. And Allie didn't want Leah sicker just because she wanted to make sure she was OK. And as for **_**Forever**_**, it was because she was hanging out with Miles (no. I did NOT giveaway spoilers).**

**Anyways, I shan't keep you from this story any longer. After all, in my opinion, I've kept you long enough. As you already know, aside from Leah, Feya and Morgan, I own absolutely nothing related to Avalon High. The movie belongs to Disney and the novel belongs to Meg Cabot.**

**Alright. I have kept you from reading this quite enough. And now, I leave you with my signature:**

ENJOY!

**WARNING! WARNING! WILL MENTION FEMSLASH! WARNING! WARNING!  


* * *

**After the events of that morning, the morning pretty much passed by before either member of our reincarnated gang could even take a few moments to just blink. Will and Allie ended up as lab partners in chemistry and their true chemistry showed in the experiment they did that morning. Mr Puckerman was impressed. As for the others, they impressed their teachers quite easily. Leah is certainly becoming popular amongst her peers; especially when they found out her relation to the student body president and his stepbrother. Many girls wanted to sit with her, walk with her, talk with her; do anything with her. And for those who were also trying out for the dance team, they said they wouldn't have cared if they lost a spot to her.

Now it was lunch time and everyone decided that they would sit together and discuss their adventures from their first day back at Avalon High so far. Will, Marco, Miles and Lance were at their table with their lunch and everything waiting for the girls ever-so-patiently. Although, Marco's patience was wearing thin. Just at the nick of time, Jen and Mikaela appeared with their lunch bags.

"Where's Allie and Leah?" Lance asked.

"Lockers," both girls responded together as they began going through their lunch.

"Sorry we're late," Allie and Leah apologised as they sat down at the table.

"What took you two so long?" Miles questioned curiously.

"I had to pull the big sister act for Leah," Allie explained.

"Why?" Miles asked confused.

"Got asked out by a senior," was Leah's response.

"What?" Will and Marco choked on their milks.

"Aw come on! It's your first day at Avalon High and already the seniors are asking you out!" Jen pouted.

"Jen, that's because you're dating Lance. And everyone knows better than to be at the receiving end of Lance's 'worry'," Mikaela reminded them using air quotes.

"Honey, even Lance's 'worry' can't top Will's 'worry'. One day during elementry, there was this kid who was bullying me; like calling me names and stuff. When Will found out, he found him and threatened to kill him THEN throw him headfirst into the garbage," Leah recalled.

"It was one time!" Will defended before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"No. It was until I got out of elementry school!" Leah retorted, "Although, he's like that with all of us."

"But mostly Leah and Allie," Miles butted in.

"Oh dear God. I remember that time Allie got hit on by a guy during track and football practice," Marco laughed. **(AN: For those who want to see it…)**

_Begin flashback  
__Just weeks after the events with Mr Moore and the whole reincarnation stuff and with Will and Allie starting a relationship, they were all training hard for their respective championships. Thanks to Will's gameplay that night, the Knights were able to defeat the Dragons and advance to the state championships. As for Allie, she and the team were training for the varsity track state championship. Like Allie said, she's not real big on shoulder pads. Jen and the cheerleaders are training for nationals. Marco and Miles are in the stands with Leah watching the respected practices. Leah had a video camera and was videoing the practices. She would go from football to varsity track to cheerleading. Obviously, since Will, Lance, Jen and Allie had their respected sport commitments, they were stuck with babysitting the soon-to-be middle school graduate otherwise Will and Marco's parents will murder Will and Marco._

"_Hey, Leah. Check it out. Some guy's hitting on our brother's girl," Marco stated as he sawa really hot varsity track runner attempting to flirt with Allie._

"_Ah, I wonder how our dear big brother will act," Leah pretended to ponder for she knew how he would._

"_Looks like we're about to find out," Miles remarked as he pointed to Will who was fuming at the sight._

"_Hey, Lance. Can I have the football?" Will asked his best mate._

"_OK," Lance responded confusedly as he handed the football to the quarterback and captain._

_Smirking, Will aimed the ball and kicked it with all his might. The guy who was flirting with Allie got hit by the football…on his man-part. He inhaled sharply and clutched his balls as he fell to his knees in pain._

"_Ow!" he gasped._

_Marco, Miles and Leah were clutching their stomachs as they killed themselves laughing. Even Allie allowed a few giggles to pass her lips as she turned to her quarterback boyfriend just standing there looking as though he was a 5-year-old boy saying he didn't steal a cookie from the cookie jar._

"_Will," Allie sighed._

"_It bounced off!" was his defence as he approached them, "Sorry about that, man."_

"_It's alright. No harm done," he assured him._

_The guy that got hit by the football managed to get the video camera watched the entire video footage that has been recorded. After that day, since he wanted to be able to reproduce, he never flirted with Will Wagner's girl ever again…whether he was around or not because the entire football team started looking out for her.  
__End flashback_

"I seriously have to upload that video onto YouTube," Leah remarked.

"Uh, Leah, you don't have an account," Allie reminded her.

"Uh, yes we do. Remember that account the four of us made over the summer?" Leah asked.

"Oh yeah. That one," Allie, Jen and Mikaela remembered.

"I told you guys if they ever team up, we're done for," Will boasted.

"Bro, if it's just Leah, we're done for," Marco retorted, earning a whack upside the head from Leah, "HEY! You know I love you."

"Good save," Leah commented, "Hey, Allie. Where's your lunch?"

"I'm not feeling hungry," Allie lied.

"You sure?" Will asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Allie lied again.

"Oh no. Not again," Leah muttered to herself.

"What?" Will quizzed.

"Will, we need to talk. In private. Now," Leah decided as she dragged Will's arm and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Will asked when they arrived in an empty classroom.

"OK. When Allie finds out that you know, you didn't hear this from me. Because not even her parents know this," Leah started.

"Know what?" Will demanded.

"Look, over the summer, Allie had to be hospitalized," Leah told him.

"What? Why?" Will asked worriedly.

"Allie fainted during practice. She's been starving herself since the last week of school before the summer began. Most of the kids kept on telling her she's fat when's she's not. She's in the normal weight range for a teenager her age. The doctor even said so himself when he announced it," Leah explained.

"How bad was she?" Will questioned.

"If she lost two more pounds, she would've been anorexic," Leah announced.

"That bad?" Will gasped.

"Coach almost sent her home on the spot. But Allie insisted that she could continue the tour. The coach relented, but whenever we had a break, someone had to make sure she ate something and put the weight back on. I volunteered to do so. Even gave her some of my lunch. But she was fine. She still won every race she competed in," Leah added.

"Who said she was fat?" Will demanded.

"The girls on the track team and a few from my dance team. Once both coaches found out, those girls were sent home and kicked off the teams. And those from the track team were expelled due to the fact that their bullying was what put Allie in hospital in the first place. Look. I shouldn't have told you this. Allie should've told you herself. But I know she won't. You have a right to know about this," Leah said.

"I can't believe she'd let them get to her like that," Will sighed.

"She felt as if she had no choice. Look. Everywhere she went, she used to get bullied because of her parents obsession with Camelot and King Arthur. She just didn't want to be bullied anymore," Leah defended her best friend aka practical sister, "But I don't know who's making her starve herself this time."

"I've gotta talk to her," Will decided.

"Can't it wait till after track practice?" Leah pleaded.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll wait till she faints during practice!" Will retorted as he ran back to the cafeteria.

"Me and my big mouth," Leah grumbled as she sat on a desk.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" Mr Schuester exclaimed.

"Sorry, sir!" Leah apologised hurriedly as she went to leave.

"Wait. You're Wagner's sister, aren't you?" Mr Schuester asked.

"Si, senor," Leah responded in fluent Spanish.

"Entonces usted tiene acceso a cualquier lugar en la escuela en cualquier momento," Mr Schuester granted in equally fluent Spanish. **(AN: Basically, he told her he had free access to any place in the school.)**

"Allie, we need to talk," Will said as he pulled her out of the cafeteria.

"Will, what's going on?" Allie demanded as she removed her arm from his tight grip.

"I know, Allie. About how you starved yourself and had to be hospitalized over the summer," Will announced. _Well, there goes being subtle._

"Let's leave these lovebirds alone for a moment," Leah suggested before she amd Mr Schuester went to leave, "Say a word about that, I will egg AND tp your house."

"What's going on in there?" Lance demaned as he and the others joined Leah.

"Wanna eavesdrop?" Leah suggested.

They were against the door eagerly listening in seconds.

"How did you find out?" Allie asked.

"Leah told me; about what those girls said and everything. Why didn't you tell me?" Will questioned.

"Because it's none of your business!" Allie snapped as she went to leave.

"Of course it's my business! I'm your boyfriend!" Will retorted as he pinned her against the wall.

"You see? That's why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd react like this!" Allie admitted.

"It's worse because you didn't tell me and you know it!" Will threw back, "And now we're back at school, you're starving yourself all over again! You could die by doing this to yourself, Allie! And I won't live with myself if that happened!"

"Whoa. Wait. She's been starving herself?" Lance whispered.

"Since the last week of school before the summer," Leah added.

"Oh my god!" Jen gasped as she brought both hands to her mouth, "Poor Allie."

"Shut up! We're getting to the good bit!" Marco hissed.

And back against the door they were.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Will demanded softly.

"I got sick of it," was her quiet response.

"Sick of what?" Will whispered.

"If Leah told you, than you should know," Allie retorted with tears filling her eyes.

"Wait. The other cheerleaders and a few of the football players? They're why you're doing this?" Will's realisation was confirmed with Allie's tearful nod, "Oh, Allie."

Will immediately pulled his crying girlfriend against his chest and held her tight as she cried. He rested against the wall and they both slid to the ground. Allie was in his lap clutching him desperately. She looked so vunerable. And if you listened carefully, you could hear Will's heart shatter at the sight.

"Whoa. Wait. A couple of our TEAMMATES did this to her?" Lance exclaimed in disbelief.

"I cannot believe this!" Jen gasped.

"Shut up or they'll know we're here!" Leah hissed.

"Hey, Allison. Look at me," Will coaxed softly as he guided her face towards him so she could look him in the eyes, "You're not fat. You're perfect just the way you are. Don't listen to them. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and I love you; forever and always."

"I love you too. Forever and always," Allie whispered before he kissed her tenderly.

Will leaned even more against the wall as Allie straddled him. One hand from each person was holding their bodies flush against one another. Their free hands were intertwined and resting against the wall. So they were in the waltzing position in some way. She couldn't help but sigh as he moved his lips down her neck, planting a love bite near her pulse point in the process. She unknowingly moved her clothed crouch over his clothed crouch as he did so. He just as unknowningly moved his hips with hers. They relished that feeling. So before they knew it, they were grinding against each other. He went to kiss her again, but she moved her hands to his well-defined chest to stop him. But it didn't stop their hips.

"As much as I love making out with you, I don't like doing so with an audience outside the door," Allie admitted before yelling, "Guys! I know you're there!"

"How did you?" Leah started as they walked in.

"Your shadows underneath the door are a dead giveaway," Allie stated dryly.

"One question: why didn't you tell us you were starving yourself?" Lance asked.

"Didn't want you to worry, I guess," Allie shrugged.

"Same goes with the cheerleaders and the jocks?" Jen assumed.

"Yeah," Allie responded.

"Tell me their names and I'm gonna have a little word with them," Will promised.

"I'll be more than happy to help," Marco said.

"Same," Miles and Lance agreed.

"And I'll have a little word with those cheerleaders," Jen decided.

"I'm helping!" Mikaela volunteered.

"As long as it involves giving them bitch slaps, I'm in," Leah also volunteered a little too happily.

"You love slapping cheerleaders, don't you?" Will asked. But it was more of a statement than a question.

"Depends on the cheerleader," Leah defended.

"Uh…anyone have any make-up?" Allie asked as she referred to the love bite on her neck.

"I do," Jen announced as she whipped out a compact from her purse and pulled Allie to the back of the classroom.

"Aw come on, Allie. That way, everyone will know you're mine," Will pleaded.

"I don't think everyone in Avalon High should know our business," Allie retorted as Jen began covering the love bite, "Plus when we get home, I don't want to be interrogated by my parents."

"Good point," Will grumbled.

"Yeah. Besides you know what happened last time you gave her a hickey," Leah reminded him as she approached the closet.

"What are you looking for?" Marco asked.

"Pen and paper so we can write those names," Leah responded as she opened the closet door…only to scream in terror and shut it immediately.

"You alright, Leah?" Will asked worriedly as he clasped her shoulders.

"I shall be scarred for the rest of my life," Leah gasped.

"Why? What did you see?" Allie demanded.

"Feya and Morgan…in the closet…doing things they shouldn't," Leah panted.

"Which is…?" everyone else asked.

"Let me put it this way: incest," was all Leah said.

Everyone exclaimed and cringed in disgust. Two lesbian sisters making out with each other in the closet during school time? Now that's just sick and wrong! And on so many levels, it's not funny!

"Oh, Allie! Eat this or Mordred will be the least of your worries," Marco threatened as he tossed her a muffin.

"Use that threat again, I wouldn't care if you're my stepbrother. I will kill you," Will retorted.

"Did you steal that from my lunch bag?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," Marco admitted hesitantly.

"It's cool. She needs it more than I do. And I have another one in my bag," Leah assured them.

"Were you talking about this one?" Lance asked with his mouth full as he held up said muffin.

"Lance! You're a human garbage disposal!" Allie exclaimed with a laugh after swallowing a bite of the muffin.

"Now that's the little sister we know and love!" Lance crowed as he jumped six feet in the air and embraced Allie.

"Uh, do you guys mind? We'd like a little privacy!" Morgan scoffed as she poked her upper body out of the closet with one of her arm covering her upper privates.

What neither of the teenage King Arthur reincarnations know is that Feya was behind them discretely taking photos of them with her iPod Touch. **(AN: I'm talking about the new version of the iPod Touch. You know, that one that has the camera. I'm not talking about the iPhone.)** Allie noticed quite an interesting mark on Morgan's wrist so she discretely took a photo with her phone. She'll show the others when they're not around.

"You guys aren't even meant to be here," Will repremended.

"That doesn't seem to stop you," Feya retorted.

"He's the student body president, you nutjob!" Leah shot back.

"Well, we can give you a little show," Morgan and Feya threatened.

Allie, Will, Jen, Lance, Leah, Marco, Mikaela and Miles immediately screamed and shuddered in terror before blitzing out of the classroom, shutting the door behind them. Morgan smiled and closed the closet door. 5 minutes later, both girls came out fully dressed.

"Did you get the photos?" Morgan asked.

"Right here," Feya responded as she showed the photos.

"You did well, sister. By the time of the Hunter's Moon, we shall be ready to destroy King Arthur, Merlin, the Lady of the Lake, the Knights of the Round Table and everyone else in the Order of the Bear," Morgan proclaimed.

"And the dark side shall have this world," Feya added.

"Seriously. We should draw a sign they can hang on doors: 'Sick Making Out in Progress'," Leah remarked.

"Is there anything worse?" Will asked.

"Mordred?" Allie offered helpfully.

"Yeah. Thanks, baby," Will agreed as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"If you're gonna start making out on us, get a room," everyone else suggested.

"Hey, guys. Wait a minute," Allie suddenly instructed as she dug for her phone.

"What is it, Allie?" Jen asked.

"Anyone recognise this mark?" Allie questioned as she opened the photo on her iPhone and zoomed in on said mark.

Will took Allie's phone off her and examined the mark closely, "I'm not sure. You recognise this, Miles?"

"Looks like the mark of the dark side," Miles shrugged.

"Can I see that?" Leah asked as she took the phone away from Miles, "I think I know the person in the mark. Feya has a mark like this on her wrist, but it's different in a way."

"Well, what is it?" Marco demanded impatiently.

"I think Feya's the reincarnation of Morgan le Fay and that Morgan's the reincarnation of Morgause. The marks in the wrists distinctly resemble Morgan le Fay and Morgause back in Camelot time," Leah explained, "But I can't be sure. We should find someone in the Order of the Bear and ask them."

"Hey, Allie. What about your parents?" Lance suggested.

"They'll be busy marking beginning of year exams. Last time I interrupted them, I almost ended up grounded," Allie responded.

"Well, who in the Order of the Bear is the closet to Avalon High?" Mikaela asked.

"Principle Jordan's a member of the Order of the Bear. We can ask him," Miles suggested.

"He's attending an administration meeting out of town," Will shot down, "What about Mr Hudsen, the physed coach?"

"He's only just joined the Order. He's still learning all the signs and symbols," Leah denied, "Hey, Allie. What about your varsity track coach?"

"Yeah. She knows these symbols like she knows the tracks," Allie agreed.

"Where does she normally have lunch?" Jen asked.

"In the stands near the football field," Allie responded.

"Alright, let's go," Will decided.

They all raced off towards the track unaware of two shadows watching their every move as if they were hawks…  


* * *

**OK. That could have been a lot better. But I least I got something for you. I just can't help but add drama. After all, like I said earlier, drama, romance and friendship are my middle names.**

**Well, I have to go now. I have other stories in other archives I have to work on and places to go and people to see. Want more? Review. Please? Some reviews will be nice. NO FLAMES!**

**BYE!**


	3. Revelations and Attempted Murder: Allie

**Oh dear God. This will be a bad chapter from me. This is what I get for listening to my iPod as I write chapters. I stupidly put **_**Better Than Neil**_** by Nathan Fillion and **_**Hit You With the Real Thing**_** by Westlife on repeat and that's why it's being used on this chapter. The whole action stuff doesn't start till the fifth chapter...or next chapter if I feel nice enough.**

**Review replies:**

**Dee Li: Don't worry. I'm not stopping this yet. Thanks for the review.**

**Strawberries14: Thanks for the review. I will be carrying on. And I thought it would be nice to add references to the movie so if there's anyone who's read the book but hasn't seen the movie yet reading this, they get a slight idea at what happens. Love your nickname, by the way.**

**DoodleJumper: Glad you like this. Thanks for telling me about **_**Discovered**_**. I read it to confirm what you said and some of the writer's ideas are similar to the ideas I have in this story. Again, thanks for telling me. Don't worry. I'm not going to start anything between me and said writer. It's just not what I do. And, just out of curiousity, how is mine better? I'm pretty sure she has more experience for me. I am a simple 14-year-old, you know. Thanks for reviewing!**

**(C) Avalon High movie rights belong to Disney Channel and novel rights belong to Meg Cabot. (and the book is in the post so I'm gonna read it soon. YAY!)**

**(C) OCs and this plot rightfully belong to me.**

**(C) Songs belong to their respective record labels. (For some reason, I feel like having them sing songs. I dunno why.)**

**ENJOY!**

**WARNING! WARNING! My interpretation of how Morgan le Fay and Morgause were defeated might not be true. I tried finding out but I couldn't find any information about anything related to that.**

**WARNING! WARNING! If you have any allergies who are bad enough to require an epipen, I'd be cautious as to reading this chapter. I don't know why. Just thought I'd warn ya.  


* * *

**They eventually tracked down Allie's varsity track coach who asked if she's been eating like she's meant to. Both Leah and Will responded they're making sure she does. Miles, Mikaela, Marco, Jen and Lance nodded in agreement. Then when Leah asked her about the marks on Morgan and Feya's wrists, her eyes and face darkened. It was when Leah's suspicions were confirmed.

"They are definately reincarnations of Morgan le Fay and Morgause. They are two witches who also conspired to bring down King Arthur during his reign," the coach told them.

"How were Morgan le Fay and Morgause defeated back then?" Marco inquired.

"With Excaliber. The Lady of the Lake gave it to him to help him defend his throne. Morgan le Fay and Morgause were two of the dark forces Arthur fought in his final battle. Even though he died, he managed to defeat Morgan and Morgause. It was Mordred who brought around Arthur's downfall. Unfortunately, it didn't do much good. King Arthur was on the throne for too long before Mordred killed him and the Lady of the Lake took his body to Avalon. By the time of his death, Camelot was too immune to the dark forces. But despite that, Camelot's downfall eventually followed afterwards," the coach explained.

"Mordred used Guinivere's affair with Lancelot to his advantage. Since Guinivere was his wife and Lancelot was his best friend, he felt betrayed and lost the will to go on," Will recalled.

"And after the Lady of the Lake helped Arthur mend his splintering relations with Guinivere and Lancelot before taking him to Avalon, everyone blamed Guinivere for Camelot's ultimate downfall that followed afterwards," Leah added.

"Because back in those times, the women were blamed for every little thing that went wrong; whether it was their fault or not," Allie went on.

"Sexist, much?" Mikaela remarked.

"One problem, guys," Marco cut in, "We don't know who the Lady of the Lake is. According to other members of the order, there has been no reincarnation of the Lady of the Lake so far."

"There's a first time for everything," everyone else sniped.

"Allie, there's a book that can tell you more about it. That is, if you can find it," the coach informed them.

"What is it called?" Miles demanded.

"_The Merlin Prophesies_," the coach responded.

"That's the direct follow-up to the book about _The Order of the Bear_," Lance realised.

"The first members of the Order wrote this after writing that book. Allie, do you still have that book about the Order of the Bear?" Jen asked.

"It's sitting in the bookshelf at home," Allie explained.

"After we finish our practices, we'll head to Allie's house and check that book to see if we overlooked something and ask her parents if they know something about it," Will decided.

"OK. We should get our stuff because class is gonna start in, like, ten minutes," Leah reminded.

Without a second to lose, they all sprinted to their lockers to collect their belongings for their final classes of the day. As Leah went to her locker, she was met by a very handsome man with green eyes, dirty blonde hair, pale skin and a very will built body. All the girls were gawking at him even though he has the looks and (possibly) the personality of a big time heartbreaker constantly looking for fresh meat.

"Can I help you?" Leah asked perplexed.

"You're Leah Wagner, right?" he asked.

"Let me guess. You know me from my brother," Leah sighed.

"I'm Jacob Hardway. I'm a senior here at Avalon High. And when I saw a pretty thing like yourself here, I thought, 'Well, I ain't seen a cute thing like you around here before. Why not go up and introduce myself?' And I noticed that Neil asked you out before lunch. What did you reply to him, might I ask?" Jacob asked as he moved his fringe off his face.

"I said I'd think about it," Leah replied, "But I'm telling him no before dance tryouts."

"Good. Because I am much better than Neil," Jacob bragged.

"What makes you think so?" Leah demanded with full curiousity.

"Mistro!" Jacob called as he cued the music and guided Leah to a nearby seat, "Hey, baby. Sit down and relax. I gotta story to tell." **(AN: I know it's, 'Hey, ladies.' I changed it slightly to fit.)**

Jacob: _Every night, I lay awake,_

_With sorrow in my chest._

_I think of NPH and wonder,_

_Is he getting' rest?_

_Does he know each second?_

_He's only second best?_

_Tossin' in his bed._

_What's he wearing? Dread?_

_I'm better,_

_Better than Neil!_

_In so many ways,_

_It's almost unreal!_

_Oh, sure he can sing_

_And piggies can squeal!_

_It's not a big deal._

_I'm better. (Better, better, better!)_

_So he was out on Broadway,_

_While I was on the soaps._

_Who's got the high score on Ninja Ropes?_

_Who's got a bulletproof care like the Pope's?_

_Look at Neil's mackin'_

_So sad, he's so lacking._

_He made seven figures and gets Emmy nods._

_I make seven layer bean dip of the gods!_

_I'm also in Halo 3!_

_What are the odds?_

_Now my ears are ringin'_

'_Cause all the girls are singin'!_

_I'm better, (He's better!)_

_Better than Neil!_

_At so many things, (He's better!)_

_It's hard to conceal!_

_Oh, sure he does magic. (He's better!)_

_Magic's no real!_

_How dumb to do you feel? (He's better!)_

_I'm better than Neil!_

_Neil played a kid doctor!  
Well, so did I, dude!_

_But I was much younger and totally nude!_

_Neil kept that white coat on._

_Great, Doctor Prude!_

_But there Felicia goes._

_Another deal you couldn't close, yeah._

_I wink at a woman._

_She needs a drink – stat!_

_She knows I hit everything_

_I'm aiming at._

_Except for the Pope car._

_I lied about that._

_But at least I'm not prone_

_To singing alone._

_Look at his smallness,_

_Compared to my tallness,_

_My porcelain doll-ness,_

_My "port in a squall"-ness,_

_My "Kids in the Hall"-ness,_

_My "Pink Floyd's The Wall"-ness,_

_My "Three Parts of Gaul"-ness,_

_My just all-in-all-ness,_

_My wonderful me-ness,_

_My hammer, the people can tell,_

_That I'm awfully swell,_

_While Neil has a weird smell._

_I'm just saying. Purell!_

_I'm better, (He's better!)_

_Better than Neil!_

_And where do I start? (He's better!)_

_Romantic appeal._

_We both went for Penny. (He's better!)_

_And who copped a feel?_

_The true Man of Steel, (He's better!)_

_I'm better than Neil!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_I'm better than Neil! (He's better!)_

_Just jumped off a moving (He's better!)_

_Automobile!_

_He plays with his phone, (He's better!)_

_While tires, they squeal._

_It's my scene to steal. (He's better!)_

_I'm better than Neil!_

_He's better!_

_(Oooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo…)_

_I'm better than Neil! (He's better!)_

"Wow," Leah commented.

"So, Leah Wagner, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?" Jacob asked.

Leah thought about it for a moment or two before replying, "I'd like that."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7," Jacob told her before kissing her on the cheek and walking off to class.

And after that, the rest of the day pretty much went by uneventful. When the final bell rang, everyone raced out of their classrooms eager to get back home. Miles and Mikaela had literature club, Jen had cheerleading practice, Will and Lance had football practice, Allie had varsity track practice and Leah had dance tryouts. And everything went smoothly. Will was voted captain again, Jen was voted cheerleading captain, Allie got voted varsity track captain and now they're waiting for Leah so they can find out whether she made the dance team or not. Well…their questions were answered when they saw Leah yelling in joy and dancing across the parking lot towards Allie's car.

"I MADE THE DANCE TEAM!" Leah squealed in excitement, deciding to leave her Saturday night date out of this.

All the girls squealed and embraced each other whilst jumping up and down. All the boys blocked their ears to protect their ear drums AND hearing. After they were done, she was attacked by her brothers and their friends. Afterwards, the boys climbed into Will's car and the girls climbed into Allie's car. Then they sped away towards Allie's house. Allie turned on the radio around the same time as Will did and they ended up singing a song that came on…which was _Hit You With the Real Thing_ by boyband Westlife

Will: _It's 99 degrees and the temperature is creeping up._

Marco: _I felt your foundation vibrate. A mountain might erupt._

Lance: _I almost got you there. So let me take you all the way._

Miles: _A taste to stimulate and keep you hot like…_

All: _What! (Boys: Take it till you're high and low.)_

_Like how! (Boys: System overload.)_

_Like who! (Boys: Sure you wanna rock the boat?)_

_And hit you with the real thing!_

_What! (Boys: Rock you from the left to right.)_

_Like how! (Boys: Electro paradise.)_

_Like who! (Boys: Give you all the up you like.)_

_And hit you with the real thing!_

Mikaela: _Taste the divinity and mysteries surrounding you._

Jen: _Erotic stereo. It's in the bass and trebble too._

Allie: _Throw both your hands above the head and let them levitate._

Leah: _And be hypnotic and the trip won't stop!_

All: _Like what! (Girls: Take it till you're high and low.)_

_Like how! (Girls: System overload.)_

_Like who! (Girls: Sure you wanna rock the boat?)_

_And hit you with the real thing!_

_What! (Girls: Rock you from the left to right.)_

_Like how! (Girls: Electro paradise.)_

_Like who! (Girls: Give you all the up you like.)_

_And hit you with the real thing!_

Jen and Lance: _Bring it till you're high and low; system overload._

Will and Allie: _I'm gonna show you how I'm rocking the boat!_

Miles and Mikaela: _Rock you from the left to right; electro paradise._

Marco and Leah: _Yeah!_ _And hit you with the real thing!_

Will: _It's 99 degrees and the temperature is creeping up._

Marco: _I felt your foundation vibrate. A mountain might erupt._

Allie: _Throw both your hands above your head and let them levitate._

Leah: _And be hypnotic and the trip won't stop._

All: _Like what! (Take it till you're high and low.)_

_Like how! (System overload.)_

_Like who! (Sure you wanna rock the boat?)_

_And hit you with the real thing._

_What! (Rock you from the left to right.)_

_Like how! (Electro paradise.)_

_Like who! (Give you all the up you like.)_

_And hit you with the real thing._

_(Take it till you're high and low.)_

_(System overload)_

_(Sure you wanna rock the boat)_

_And hit you with the real thing._

_What! (Rock you from the left to right.)_

_Like how! (Electro paradise.)_

_Like who! (Give you all the up you like.)_

_And hit you iwht the real thing!_

Not long afterwards, they pulled up at Allie's house and raced inside without a second to lose. As soon as they stepped through the front door, they were greeted by Allie's professor parents. They didn't waste a moment to rush into this very important dilemma.

"_The Merlin Prophersies_? Anyone heard of that?" Leah asked.

"Yes. It's a direct follow up to _The Order of the Bear_. Why? What's going on?" Mrs Pennington demanded.

"There are reincarnations of Morgan le Fay and Morgause at our school. Their names are Morgan and Feya. They are sisters and lesbians," Allie started.

"Which really grosses us out," Lance cut in, which made everyone nod compliently.

"Anyways, we think they are coming out to destroy us since Mr Moore failed to do so last year. We asked Allie's track coach about some marks on both their wrists and she said that book will explain everything for us," Will finished hurriedly.

"So, in other words, we need that book," Leah summerised.

Suddenly, Miles screamed in pain and held his head as he bent down low. Everyone was by his side in one millisecond flat. Eventually, Allie and Mikaela guided him to a seat nearby. As soon as the pain stopped, everyone started asking questions.

"Miles? Are you OK?" Mikaela asked worriedly.

"What did you see?" Allie questioned.

"I think I know where that book is. It's in one of the boxes in the garage," Miles announced.

"We'll need some muscle," Mr Pennington stated.

"OK. Boys, you guys help Allie's parents. The girls and I will glance over _The Order of the Bear_ again to see if we overlooked something," Leah decided.

With a nod, they all went in separate directions. Allie's parents and the boys went to the garage to search through the boxes for that book and the girls went up to Allie's bedroom to search for something they missed in the book that started it all. Thankfully, for the group in the garage, they didn't have many boxes to go through; only ten medium sized boxes. Allie's parents took five and Will, Miles, Marco and Lance took the remaining five boxes left. So far, neither of them have had any luck. On some occassions, Will would check Allie to see if they found anything new. And she would always come back saying that so far, there wasn't anything that was new.

"Hey, guys! I found the book!" Lance cheered.

But as Will went to grab the book, Miles screamed in pain and held his head as he had yet another vision. Will and Lance grabbed him before he could fall to the gravel ground.

"Miles, are you OK?" Marco asked worriedly.

"What are you seeing?" Lance demanded.

"Leah's gonna come down for an epipen in five seconds," Miles responded.

Mrs Pennington immediately went to her purse nearby and groped around inside for an epipen. Just as she held it up, Leah rushed into the garage breathless.

"Where's an epipen?" Leah questioned.

"Right here. What's wrong?" Will asked.

"It's Allie. She's having an allergic reaction," Leah announced.

Will immediately snatched the epipen from Mrs Pennington and sprinted past his little sister. Leah, Allie's parents, Miles, Marco and Lance raced after him. Will went up the stairs two at a time and ran into Allie's room. Allie was sitting against the wall struggling to breathe. Mikaela was frantically searching the room and bathroom for an epipen and Jen was with Allie trying to get her to stay with her. She moved over a little bit as Will knelt down beside her. He removed the blue cap off the top and pressed the epipen hard into her outer thigh. Once he heard a click, he held it there for 10 seconds. After the 10 seconds had passed, he removed the epipen and got out his mobile to dial for an ambulance.

While Will and Allie were out on a date in the park one day, some random guy was selling blocks of chocolate at a stand to support some charity. And, of course, they bought a bar each. But when Allie took a bite, she struggled to breathe and she collapsed. Will immediately raced to her and began to examine the chocolate. He didn't see anything inside so he smelt the bar and realised it was contaminated with nuts. And since this was the first time she's reacted like this, she didn't have an epipen on her person. Without a second to lose, he carried her to his car and raced to the hospital breaking every traffic law in the process. He managed to get her there in time and she was treated immediately. And ever since that day, they were careful as to what food Allie ate and she always carried an epipen with her in case she needed it.

"An ambulance is on the way," Will informed everyone as he held Allie close to him as she began to calm down.

"I don't understand. As soon as we found out about her allergies, we never brought any nut products to the house and neither have you guys. How could she have suffered a reaction?" Mr Pennington asked.

"I don't know," was Will's response.

"Shit. Get these out of here," Leah demanded after she sniffed the nachos.

"Why?" Lance asked after Allie's parents left the room.

"Because the nachos are what caused the attack," Leah announced.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"Is it true, Allie?" Marco questioned.

Allie nodded against Will's chest, "I couldn't smell anything because of the salsa."

"I don't get it. Nachos aren't meant to have any nuts in them," Miles stated.

"Who got the nachos?" Will asked.

"When we were halfway through the book, we got hungry and the girls said I should make nachos for dinner because, as you know, I make the best nachos in the world. But when I got down there, the back door was opened and there was a plate of freshly baked nachos right there. I assumed Allie's parents made them so I just grabbed the plate and took it upstairs. Allie took one bite than she collapsed. We didn't eat any of it," Leah explained, "God. If she died…"

"She didn't, Leah. It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could've known. Even we couldn't smell it because of the salsa," Mikaela assured her.

"Doesn't anybody find it strange that we couldn't smell the nuts until Allie took a bite?" Marco asked.

That got everyone thinking. Marco did have a point. It wasn't until Allie started reacting that they could smell the familiar scent of nuts lingering the hot plate of appertizing nachos. Without a moment to lose, Miles raced downstairs and stopped Allie's parents from throwing the nachos. He turned his pen into a staff and waved it over the plate looking for any enchantments. Once he did his stuff, he said they could throw it out now and raced back upstairs to the others.

"There was an enchantment on the nachos. There was no way we could've known that it was contaminated," Miles announced.

"So what you're saying is that someone broke into Allie's kitchen and left a plate of nut-contaminated nachos in the hopes that Allie would digest some of the nachos and suffer an allergic reaction bad enough to kill her," Will summerised.

"Yeah, pretty much," Miles agreed.

"Well, before I took the nachos up, I checked the locks. It wasn't damaged or anything and I know that, even when they're at home, Allie and her parents normally have the back door locked," Leah said, "So whoever broke in had a key…"

"Or they used magic to unlock the door and place the nachos on the bench unnoticed," Mikaela added.

"Someone wants us dead; someone who knows about the Order of the Bear and the reincarnations," Lance realised.

"And since Allie is the reincarnation of King Arthur, they decided to eliminate her first before going after everyone else," Jen added.

"But the question is: who wants us dead?" Marco asked.

"The ambulance is here," Mrs Pennington announced as she intruded their conversation.

Realising they'll have to talk about this later, Will carried Allie down the stairs to the paramedics and she was rushed to the hospital. Allie's parents went with her. Will, Miles, Marco and Lance went in Will's car and Jen, Mikaela and Leah took Allie's car (Jen took Allie's keys). As the ambulance and the two cars drove away from the Pennington residence, they didn't notice Morgan and Feya watching the scene unfold before them from quite a distance. Plan A failed for them.

But there is always a Plan B.  


* * *

**Ah, so a little bit of fluff with a little drama thrown into the mix. So Morgan and Feya do want them and the members of the Order of the Bear dead. Ah, I love the dramatic irony… And before you ask how I know about the whole epipen and stuff, I did some research and I have a friend who's severely allergic to nuts and other objects so she has to carry an epipen with her all the time and...yeah. That's pretty much it.**

**BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Attempted Murder: Will and Marco

**OK. Last chapter was a beginning of a series of assassination attempts amongst the gang. All shall occur differently. I am open to ideas on how you think everyone else should have a close encounter.**

**The plot for this fanfiction and OCs belong to me.**

**Movie rights belong to Disney Channel.**

**Plot for Avalon High belongs to Meg Cabot.**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**"I still don't get why those two lesbian sisters aka Morgan and Feya are out to kill us," Mikaela confessed as she placed a spoonful of froyo in her mouth.

Currently, everyone's in Allie's hospital room enjoying some frozen yougart Will, Leah and Marco managed to smuggle in (don't ask me how) and discussing the attempt on Allie's life. They thought that it was strange that they knew why Morgan and Feya are trying to kill them. But they also don't know why they're trying to do so at the same time. That's what confuses them. They know why and yet they don't know why. The whole dilemma for them is normal yet weird.

"Mikaela, ever since we found out that we're reincarnations of King Arthur, people have been coming after us," Miles reminded her.

"Yeah, there were even a couple of times where I would find guys stalking Allie on her run and I'd have to aprehend them," Will recalled after swallowing some froyo.

"Honey, you did more than that. You practically beat those guys to pulps," Allie retorted.

"Hey. If anyone messes with my girl, they mess with me," Will defended as he kissed her temple and smiled at her.

"Along with the football team as well," Marco added.

"Ever since Will caught that guy hitting on you not long after you hooked up, the entire football team's been watching out for you," Jen stated.

"Whenever a guy asks you out, someone who plays football randomly appears," Leah added.

"I remember when it was Lance one time," Allie recalled.

"That sleze bag had it coming!" Lance defended.

"But it was hilarious; especially the look on his face," Jen remarked.

_Begin flashback  
__Lance and Jen were walking the halls of Avalon High hand-in-hand as they went to meet with their friends for lunch. On some occassions, they would stop and kiss before resuming down the halls talking lovey-dovey to each other. They would also talk about other things; like the whole Mr Moore incident five months ago. Then, Lance saw something going on at Allie's locker. Allie was going through her locker looking for the bagged lunch she made herself at home. That was normal. What wasn't normal was Jonathan Hardway – graduating senior at Avalon High and older brother of Jacob Hardway – flirting with her and bothering her by touching places he shouldn't._

"_Excuse me a moment," Lance said to Jen before approaching the scene._

"_Come on, sexy. No one can resist the Hardster," Jonathon said as his hand approached her butt._

"_I don't wanna go out with you!" Allie denied as she swatted his hand away._

"_Wagner won't even know," Jonathon tried again._

"_I believe she said no, Hardway," Lance cut in as he approached them._

"_Reynolds. I should've known since Wagner has the entire football team looking out for her," Jonathon remarked before reaching his hand towards her chest._

"_Listen here, punk," Lance sneered as he shoved Jonathon against the locker walls._

"_LANCE!" Allie and Jen exclaimed in protest._

"_Will didn't tell us to look out for her. We chose to look out for her. She's practically our little sister. And some of us actually have little sisters of our own. Also, no girl deserves to be treated the way you just treated her. And if I ever catch you treating her that way again, it won't be just me. It will be the entire football team; Will included. And you know what will happen if Will finds out that you hit on his girl. In case you don't know...well, let me put it this way. You'll be lucky to be able to walk the halls of Avalon High again," Lance threatened before setting him back on his feet._

_Jonathon whimpered and the crouch of his pants became wet as he pissed himself. It took all the self-control Allie, Jen and Lance had to not laugh at the sight. Thankfully, Jen was secretly videoing the scene so they could show the others later._

"_MUMMY!" Jonathon wailed as he raced down the hallway._

_Biting their lips and struggling to maintain their self-control, Lance, Jen and Allie raced down the hall to an empty classroom. Once they found one, they barely managed to get inside before starting an uncontrolable laughing fit._

"_Oh my God!" Allie laughed._

"_I can't breathe!" Jen gasped as she clung to Lance and kept on laughing._

"_YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HIS FACE!" Lance exclaimed before roaring in laughter once more._

_They continued laughing very hard. They even collapsed on the ground clutching their stomachs, they were laughing so much. Heck, they were even tearing up a bit. Will, Miles, Marco and Mikaela walked past the room heading for the cafeteria and stopped when they heard their laughter. They walked back and saw them rolling on the ground laughing. Will thought Allie looked pretty hot. Miles, Marco and Mikaela just stood there sighing and shaking their heads in embarrassment._

"_It's official. Everyone, I think they just lost it," Marco remarked_

"_Big time," Mikaela agreed._

_"What's up with you three?" Miles asked bewildered._

"_Oh my gosh! You should've seen it!" Jen gushed through her laughter._

"_IT WAS SO FUNNY!" Lance rasped before laughing even harder._

"_Seen what?" Will demanded._

_Allie grabbed Jen's phone and tossed it to him. He caught it just before it hit the ground and watched the latest video to be recorded. As usual, he fumed at Jonathon hitting on Allie and touching places he shouldn't. But when he saw the reaction to Lance's threat, he couldn't help but laugh as well. Neither could Miles and Mikaela once they actually saw the recorded video. Soon, they were all joining Allie, Jen and Lance in an uncontrollable laughing fit. And this laughing fit continued all through the lunch hour. Once the bell rang, they laughed their way to class.  
__End flashback_

"Oh my God. That would have to have been one of the best moments that the football team has defended Allie," Leah giggled.

"Hey! I actually punched a guy one time!" Will exclaimed.

"Difference being he was doing things he shouldn't whereas you punched him because he ONLY asked her out," Leah retorted, "Hey, Jen. Want me to upload that on our account?"

"Duh!" Jen responded as she tossed her phone to Leah.

"Just don't upload you and me singing that Justin Bieber song," Allie pleaded.

"Which one don't you want me to upload? We did two," Leah reminded her.

"It was either _Baby_ or _Born to be Somebody_," Allie replied.

"I think _Baby_ is the most embarrassing one. _Born to be Somebody_ is in the clear," Leah assured her.

"How is _Baby_ embarrassing?" Miles asked.

"Because somebody," Allie started before coughing Leah's name, "Dressed like Justin Bieber."

"Only difference being she's actually better than that 12-year-old faggot," Will remarked, earning whacks on the head from the four girls in the room, "What is it? Gang-Up-On-Will Day?"

"Yep," all four girls agreed cheekily.

"By the way, Justin Bieber is 17," Allie corrected.

"Are you sure? His voice hasn't cracked yet," Will stated.

"Uh...yes it has," Leah said.

"You can truly hear it has in _Pray_," Jen added.

"Everyone, visiting hours are over," the nurse announced as she walked in.

"Aw come on!" everyone pouted.

"I wouldn't let this many people spend the night. But I'll make an exception," the nurse sighed, "But some of you will have to sleep on the floor."

"Fine with me," Marco, Miles, Jen, Lance, Mikaela and Leah assured her.

"Where's the tall guy gonna sleep?" the nurse asked, referring to Will.

"Where do you think?" Leah retorted dryly as she pointed to Will and Allie snuggled up on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other possessively.

"Want me to lock the door?" the nurse questioned as she pointed to Will and Allie.

"NO!" Leah, Miles, Marco, Jen, Mikaela and Lance shouted fearfully.

"Please don't," Miles, Mikaela, Jen and Lance pleaded.

"If you do that," Marco started.

"Then they'll start snogging," Leah finished.

"We'll show self-control!" Will and Allie promised.

"Besides, if we have the door locked, no one will walk in on what we're talking about," Allie stated.

"She has a point," Will agreed.

With a nod, the nurse left the room. Once she was gone, they sighed in relief because they could resume the conversation they had earlier.

"OK. We have to throw more suspects in the pool as well. We need backups in case it turns out it wasn't Morgan and Feya," Lance stated.

"Well, who else knows about Allie's nut allergy?" Marco asked.

"Everyone at Avalon High," Allie responded.

"They stopped bringing nuts and nut products before nuts were actually banned," Will added.

"One person hated me for a week because of that," Allie recalled.

"You can't help your allergies," Lance stated, "Leah can't help being allergic to seafood."

"Yeah," Leah agreed.

"But who has a motive to kill us? Aside from Morgan and Feya, we're pretty much popular with everyone," Marco stated.

"Morgan le Fay and Morgause were Priestesses of the Old Religion in the legend. And Morgan and Feya are their reincarnations. So they can enchant someone to do their dirty work for them. They might not want to do it," Jen stated.

"She does have a point. But who would Morgan and Feya use?" Allie inquired.

"Probably someone who knows us pretty well," Lance suggested as he shovelled the remainders of his froyo into his mouth.

"Is your face enjoying that froyo, Lance?" Leah asked dryly as she referred to the froyo that stained Lance's face around his lips.

"It's my favourite flavour," Lance defended.

"I thought I was your favourite flavour," Jen pouted.

"I did not hear that," Leah decided.

"Jen! Lance!" Allie scolded.

"Guys, Leah's 14," Will reminded everyone.

"Can we cut the dirty talk please?" Marco pleaded, "Will and I do want our little sister to preserve her innocence."

"Living with you two, I virtually have no innocence; especially with my room next door to his," Leah retorted as she pointed to Will.

"Shut up, Leah!" Will exclaimed with his voice high in pitch due to embarrassment.

"OK. I've known you two since I moved here and I have to ask this: is it always like this?" Allie asked.

Will and Leah looked at each other and shrugged whilst saying, "Yeah. Pretty much."

"And me too," Marco piped in.

"One person Leah definitely doesn't get along well within the family is Admiral Wagner," Lance stated. **(AN: I'm also gonna add references to the books in this as well. But this is still based on the film.)**

"He doesn't see dancing as an actual sport. Also, he doesn't accept the fact that after we graduate Avalon High, Will doesn't want to go to the Naval Acadamy in Annapolis to join the Navy and I don't wanna go to Harvard Medical School in Boston to become a doctor," Leah explained.

"Yeah. No offence, Leah, I don't see you as a doctor," Allie admitted.

"None taken," Leah assured her, "Will and Marco are on your side with that one."

"But Will? Military? I think that'd suit you pretty well," Allie commented.

"Really?" Will asked as he looked at her in a certain way.

"How many times does Leah have to threaten you with a bucket of cold water?" Miles asked.

"Thank you, Miles," Leah thanked with gratitude.

"I'm gonna go get some water," Marco announced as he got up from his chair.

"I'll go with you," Will decided before kissing Allie quickly, "Love you."

"Love you more," Allie murmured.

"Doubt it," Will retorted before walking it out with Marco.

"Cocky much?" Allie and Leah called out after him with a laugh.

"Hey. We should continue reading through that book," Jen suggested as she whipped out the 50-pound book they were reading earlier.

"Yes we should," Allie agreed before they started reading from where they were before.

"That allergic reaction incident with Allie was a close call," Marco remarked as they hit the button for the cafeteria.

"You can say that again," Will agreed as the elevator started going down, "And it scares me, man."

"How so?" Marco asked.

"When I found out that she's the reincarnation of King Arthur instead of me, I swore to protect her with my life. But I couldn't even protect her from something she's severely allergic to. And if I can't protect Allie from some food that could kill her, than I'm a failure as a boyfriend," Will sighed as he slumped against the wall.

"Hey, man. Don't beat yourself up. What happened with Allie at her house could've happened to anyone. And you aren't a failure as a boyfriend. As soon as you found out, you just grabbed that epipen and ran away from us. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, Morgan and Feya would've won and Allie would've died. You saved her back there. It's because of you she's still alive," Marco assured him, "Besides, even though I'm a guy and I'm picking on us by saying this, but guys aren't always that perfect in the boyfriend department. We learn something new everyday. But you, you've only had two girlfriends in your lifetime and you've basically mastered the art of being the perfect boyfriend. Jen loved you and Allie loves you. Trust me, man. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, Allie's the reincarnation of King Arthur. She's a pretty strong girl. She can beat this."

"Thanks, Marco," Will thanked before going, "Wait a minute. How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"Two reasons: one, we spend way too much time with Leah," Marco started.

"Lees' our sister.** (AN: For some reason, Will sometimes calls Leah Lees. I dunno why.)** It's kinda hard to NOT spend time with her," Will reminded him, "What's your second reason?"

"I may have a girlfriend of my own," Marco responded mysteriously.

"Seriously?" Will laughed happily as he gave Marco a playful shove, "Who?"

"Tori," Marco responded as he took out his phone and showed a photo, "Aside from you and Allie, no one knows about the relationship. We've been going out since halfway through last year."

"How does Allie know about it?" Will asked.

"She's the one who brought us together," Marco explained, "She saw me checking her out one day after track finished and she introduced us. We became friends and then Allie encouraged me to ask her out. She could actually take the matchmaker slot from Leah."

"Well, Leah did sort of get me and Allie together," Will recalled, "After all, she's the one who helped me realise I was in love with her. Whilst giving me a headache from the multiple head slaps."

"That's her special method after all, big brother," Marco remarked.

"A painful but effective method," Will added as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin and a laugh.

Suddenly, the elevator shook and grinded to a sudden hault. The lights flickered on and off before settling with remaining in as close to full power as they could possibly be and that is completely shutdown. Marco and Will glanced at each other nervously in the dark elevator car. Both Wagner teenagers only had one question and one question only on their minds.

"What is going on?" Marco asked.

"I have no idea," Will responded.

Suddenly, they heard a hissing sound and smelt a stange aroma in the small amount of air in the car. It was enough to cause Will and Marco to start coughing deeply as they covered their mouth and nose with their hands.

"What is this stuff?" Will barely spluttered out.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we'll suffocate if we don't get out of here soon," Marco coughed.

"ARGH!" Miles exclaimed in pain as he held his head.

"Miles, are you OK?" Mikaela, Leah and Allie demanded worriedly.

"I'll be right back," Miles announced before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Jen and Lance called after him.

Miles reached the elevator where he could see hints of gas escaping through the thin gap between the elevator doors. As he got closer, he could hear coughing and spluttering.

"How much time do we have left?"

He could recognise that voice anywhere. He immediately knew that it was Marco. Then, he heard Will's voice,

"Not very long, I'm afraid."

He immediately knew what was happening in there. Obviously, Morgan and Feya deactivated the elevator with Will and Marco inside and started pouring in gas in the hopes they'd suffocate. Eyes widening (and making sure no one was around, obviously), he whipped out his pen and changed it into a staff once more before pointing it at the elevator doors as his eyes glowed.

"To the doors on this floor, the elevator will come. Every enchantment bestowed upon thy machine will be undone," Miles muttered.

He could hear the humming as the elevator came to life once more. Finally, the doors open and Will and Marco stumbled out gasping heavily before falling to their knees before Miles.

"Thanks, man," they chorused.

"No problem," Miles responded as he waved his staff over their chests, "Thankfully, you weren't in there for too long so none of the gas reached your lungs."

"That's good to know," Marco remarked.

"Yeah," Will agreed.

"Man. Wait until Allie finds out," Miles started.

"Wait, Miles. You can't tell Allie," Will butted in.

"But she's your girlfriend," Miles objected.

"I know. But she's also here because of an allergic reaction. I don't wanna worry her," Will explained to them.

"But you guys have a 'no secrets' pact," Marco recalled.

"I know. But she's here because of her health. And whilst she's on the road of recovery from that incident, I don't want her to be busy worrying about me. She can't know what happened. I'll tell her when the time is right...preferably, when's she's been discharged," Will promised them.

"Alright," Miles relented.

"It won't be a problem," Marco shrugged.

"But if you don't tell her as soon as she's discharged, I will," Miles threatened.

"I'll tell her as soon as she's home," Will swore.

Miles then whipped up two bottles of water and gave them to Will and Marco before transforming his staff back to its fancy pen disguise. Then they walked back to their friends in Allie's room. Once they got there, they talked and laughed until they fell asleep in their designated areas. Allie and Will shared the small hospital bed (do NOT ask me how), Marco transformed a few of the chairs to a suitable bed, Leah is sleeping on the floor between Will and Marco, Miles and Mikaela are sleeping on the floor next to Allie and Jen and Lance are sleeping at the foot of the bed on the floor.

Two nurses stood in the doorway staring at the reincarnated gang with death glares. But they weren't actually nurses. They're actually Morgan and Feya in disguise as night nurses. So far, every aspect of their plan was failing. First of all, they tried to kill Allie by using her severe nut allergy against her. But because of Will's actions, she'll only spend one night in hospital. Then they tried to kill Will and Marco by attempting to suffocate them with a dangerous gas in an elevator they deactivated themselves. But Miles used his own magic to save them from certain death. But they remembered something else: they still have five people who can become their victims.

And they knew who would be suitable for their next trap.  


* * *

**OK. So far, Allie, Will and Marco have had an attempted assassination on them: Allie with her nut allergy last chapter and Will and Marco in that elevator this chapter. But this doesn't end here. We still have Jen, Lance, Miles, Mikaela and Leah to have an attempted assassination. But who shall go next and how should Morgan and Feya attempt to kill them?**

**Of course, you know the drill. If you want more, you have to leave a review.**

**I've been getting PMs about the chronological order of my stories recently. To put your minds at rest, this is the chronological order:**

**1. Mystery (obviously still in progress)**

**2. Scars (set over a year after **_**Mystery**_**)**

**3. Forever (set six months after **_**Scars**_**)**

**There are more stories to come in my little Will and Allie series. Here's some I have thus far:**

_**Deploma**_**: Immediate follow-up to **_**Forever**_**. Will, Allie, Marco, Jen, Lance, Tori (Marco's girlfriend) and Miles savour their final week at Avalon High leading up to their graduation.**

_**Relocation**_**: Set six weeks after **_**Forever**_**. Will, Allie, Marco, Jen, Lance, Tori and Miles relocate to New Haven to start college at Yale.**

_**Matrimony**_**: Set a year after **_**Relocation**_**. This is it! The big day is finally here! It's Will and Allie's wedding!**

_**Honeymoon**_**: Immediate follow-up to **_**Matrimony**_**. Now that Will and Allie are married, they go to Fiji for their week-long honeymoon. This is one of the very few multi-chapter stories in this series.**

_**Giving**_**: Set two months after **_**Honeymoon**_**. Allie has given Will everything; her life, her love, her dreams, her body. So what could she give her beloved husband for his birthday? How about the start of something they've always wanted?**

**You want something to be seen in this series, let me know and I'll put it in there.**

**BYE!**


	5. Attempted Murder: Miles and Leah

**Claire: Thank you so much. I'm glad you love my ideas. Don't worry. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**StarGazing03: Glad you like the first chapter. And, no. The teacher's names weren't accidental. They were a shout out to Glee. I couldn't help it! It's one of my favourite shows! (Others are Bones, Castle, The Good Wife and NCIS.)**

**OK. Now, let's revisit each chapter.**

**Prologue: Allie, Will, Jen, Lance, Miles, Mikaela and Marco return to Avalon High for their junior year while Will and Marco's little sister, Leah, starts her freshman year. We also learn a little bit about Morgan and Feya's plan.**

**Chapter 1: We learn about Allie starving herself over the summer and back at school and they catch Morgan and Feya making out in the closet. *shudders* Allie also notices the marks on their wrists and the gang decide to track down Allie's varsity track coach – who also happens to be a member of the Order of the Bear – to identify the markings.**

**Chapter 2: The gang finds Allie's track coach who explains that the markings are of the Dark Forces, more specifically, the people they're reincarnations of, Morgan le Fey and Morgause. She also suggests they read the follow-up to the **_**Journal of the Order of the **_**Bear, **_**The Merlin Prophercy**_**. Leah then meets senior Jacob Hardway and he serenades with the song **_**Better Than Neil**_** and they agree to go out on a date Saturday night. They then head to Allie's house after their respected practices to find the book. There, Morgan and Feya attempt to murder Allie by contaminating nachos with nuts, which Allie happens to be severely allergic to. Thankfully, Will reaches her in time and she's saved.**

**Chapter 3 (previous chapter): Allie has to spend the night in hospital for observation so the gang takes the opportunity to talk about the whole reincarnation business in private as well as try to figure out why Morgan and Feya would want them dead. Marco and Will decide to head down to the cafeteria to collect something to drink. But then Morgan and Feya shut down the elevator and release a gas which would cause Will and Marco to suffocate. Thankfully, Miles has a vision of this occurring and he uses his magic to save them in time. Miles wanted to tell Allie, but Will begged him to let him tell her himself when she was out of the hospital.**

**And that, of course is pretty much it. This will be an interesting one. Believe me...**

**© Avalon High plot belongs to Meg Cabot.**

**© Avalon High movie rights belong to Disney Channel. (I can sort of believe the movie got panned by critics but I can't believe it at the same time. Seriously. They should make a better movie that actually STICKS to the book. The movie rights should be sold to Warner Brothers.)**

**© OCs and plot for this fanfiction rightfully belong to me.**

**© I do not own **_**Need You Now**_**. The song belongs to Lady Antebellum and their label. I also don't own other songs used and mentioned.**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**"WHOO HOO! HOME SWEET HOME, BABY!" Miles crowed as Allie and Leah walked out of the hospital room carrying backpacks.

"Miles, keep it down. We're still inside the hospital," Allie repremended with a laugh as she and Leah joined the gang.

"Yeah. There are patients who are still asleep," Leah added, "Well, that and the nurses and a few of the doctors give us death glares whenever we come out of the room."

"We tried to keep the noise on the DL last night!" Marco defended.

"And some people snore," Jen added before coughing Lance's name.

"I have tonsilites!" Lance defended.

"Then get your tonsils removed," Mikaela suggested.

"I just don't think now is a good time with everything that's going on," Lance retorted.

"Lance, your health comes first. You don't need to be worrying about us. Just schedule the surgery," Allie demanded.

"Yes, Your Highness," Lance grumbled, earning a look from Allie, "Force of habit! You're King Arthur and I'm a Knight of the Round Table."

"Good save," Will remarked.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. All the looks are making me paranoid," Mikaela moaned.

"I'm with ya there," Allie, Leah and Jen immediately agreed.

With that said, they walked out of the hospital with the respective couples walking with their arms around one another. Marco had an arm slung around Leah's shoulders as a sign of brotherly devotion; as did Will. None of them were aware of the gazes of Morgan and Feya boring into them as they departed the hospital.

"I may have been in that hospital for one night, but it's good to be home," Allie sighed as she dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed onto the bed and into Will's waiting loving embrace.

"Yeah. I can understand why you woke up sore. That mattress felt like bricks," Will recalled as he rubbed his hip before remembering what he promised Miles and Marco, "Hey, Allie. I can tell you anything, right?" When Allie nodded, he continued, "While Marco and I went to get something to drink from the cafeteria, Morgan and Feya attacked us."

"What?" Allie gasped.

"They shut down the elevators with Marco and I inside. Then this gas started seeping inside the car. We didn't know what it was but we knew that we would end up suffocating. Thankfully, Miles saved us," Will explained.

"He had a vision that you guys were trapped inside. That's why he left the room so quickly," Allie realised.

"Wait. He had a vision?" Will repeated.

"Why didn't you tell me straightaway?" Allie demanded.

"Alles, you were in hospital because you almost died, remember? I didn't want to worry you so I decided to wait until you were discharged to tell you," Will defended.

"You still should've told me," Allie retorted as she climbed off the bed and turned her back towards him.

"Look. I get it. I blew the 'no secrets' pact we made on our first date. And I'm sorry. But I didn't it because I love you. And I don't want someone I love to worry about me too much," Will tried to explain.

"Will, with this whole reincarnation stuff, I still worry about you either way!" Allie confessed to him as she turned to face him.

"Don't. I can look after myself. It's ME who should be doing the worrying about YOU!" Will snapped, "I mean, you starved yourself over the summer and you almost died. Yesturday, you nearly died because of nuts!" His voice was breaking, but he didn't care. It didn't stop Allie from worrying, though. "I'm your boyfriend and I love you! No, wait a minute. Scratch that. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I have been since that day at the water fountain last year! And when I found out you were King Arthur, I swore to protect you because I'm in love with you; not just because of your destiny. I can't exist without you! And it's killing me, Allie! Without you, I go crazy! Without you, I'm insufferable to some people! Without you, I may as well die!"

*song starts here and is sung by Leah and Miles*

Will was full on crying now; heck, even sobbing! But he didn't care. It felt good to finally let it out. Allie immediately pulled him close to her. She stroked the soft chocolate brown locks that covered his head as he cried against her.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
__Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore._

"I'm so sorry, Allie," Will whispered into his beloved girlfriend's chest one hundred times over and over.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry," Allie whispered back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Will retorted.

Allie just kissed his head and let him cry into her chest.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
__For me, it happens all the time._

"Tell me you feel the same way. Please," Will pleaded.

"I feel the same way," Allie reassured him as she leaned against the bedpost.

_It's a quarter after one.  
__I'm all alone and I need you now.  
__Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control  
__And I need you now.  
__And I don't know I can do without.  
__I just need you now..._

The sobbing stopped but Will still had tears leaking from his eyes. He remained snuggled into his girlfriend's chest listening to his favourite lullaby; her heartbeat. And Allie let him stay in this position. And she would for as long as he needed to stay with her.

_Another shot of whiskey; can't stop looking at the door.  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

"I love you, Allie," Will murmured as he pulled away from her chest and stared into her eyes.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
__For me, it happens all the time._

"I love you, Will," Allie murmured back.

_It's a quarter after one.  
__I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
__Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control.  
__And I need you now.  
__And I don't know how I can do without.  
__I just need you now. Whoa, whoa._

And together, Will and Allie whispered the following words:

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all..._

And with that done, that kissed.

_It's a quarter after one.  
__I'm all alone and I need you now.  
__And I said I wouldn't call.  
__But I'm a little drunk.  
__And I need you now.  
__And I don't know how I can do without.  
__I just need you now._

Their kiss was fuelled with nothing but their love for one another. It was passionate yet pure. They wanted to go further yet showed no intention to.

_I just need you now...  
__Oh baby, I need you now..._

Then Will's hand unintentionally went up her stomach and landed on her breast. She inhaled in shock and Will immediately pulled away.

*song is fully faded out by now*

"Oh crud. Allie, I'm sorry," Will fumbled as he went to withdraw his hand...but Allie kept it there.

"Will, relax. It's OK. I...actually kinda like it," Allie confessed shyly.

Smiling, they kissed some more. Will's hand remained on her small, yet perfect breasts.

In the park, Leah was out on a run with her headphones in her ears as her iPod Touch blared out _Not Afraid_ by Eminem. Like Allie, whenever she runs, she likes to listen to rap to keep herself motivated if she ever runs with her iPod; Eminem, especially. The angrier the rapper, the better. She kept her Eminem songs on a cycle. First it started off with _When You're Gone_ and the current song now she was listening to was preceeded by his duet with Rihanna, _Love the Way You Lie_. She wasn't aware of the fact that Miles was behind her jogging to the rhythm of the Black Eyed Peas song, _Boom Boom Pow!_

"Hey, Leah!" Miles called out as he caught up to the youngest and female Wagner.

"Hey, Miles!" Leah greeted through her steady laboured breathing before challenging Miles, "Wanna race?"

"Last person to the corner buys lunch?" Miles offered.

"You're on!" Leah responded.

With that, both of them took off at blazing speeds. By now, their songs were changed and they were both listen to Eminem's song with Skylar Grey and Dr Dre _I Need a Doctor_.

_I'm about to lose my mind.  
__You've been gone for so long.  
__I'm running out of time.  
__I need a doctor.  
__Call me a doctor.  
__I need a doctor, doctor.  
__To bring me back to life..._

They were neck-and-neck for the first quarter of their little race until Leah found the energy to overtake him. This, of course, motivated Miles.

_I told the world one day, I would pay it back.  
__Say it on tape and lay it, record it, so that one day I could play it back.  
__But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying it.  
__Doubt startin' to creep in, eeryday it's just so grey and black.  
__Hope, I just need a ray of that.  
_'_Cause no one sees my vision.  
__When I play it for 'em, they just say it's whack.  
__But they don't know what dope is.  
__And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this.  
__All I know is that you came to me when I was at my lowest.  
__You picked me up, breathed new life in me; I owe my life to you.  
__But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do.  
__But it just dawned on me: you lost a son. Demon's fightin' you. It's dark.  
__Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you.  
__I don't think you realize what you mean to me; not the slightest clue.  
_'_Cause me and you; we're like a crew. I was like your sidekick.  
__You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this f***ing mic.  
__Or you gon' hug me. But I'm out of options, there's nothing I can do cause..._

By now, the race is halfway over and Miles and Leah were neck-to-neck once more. There were moments where they had random bursts of energy and other times where they were barely able to keep a good pace.

_I'm about to lose my mind.  
__You've been gone for so long.  
__I'm running out of time.  
__I need a doctor.  
__Call me a doctor.  
__I need a doctor, doctor.  
__To bring me back to life._

Now the race was three-quarters done and Leah was in the lead once more. And, in the end, she reached the corner first.

"Ha! I won!" Leah cheered.

"Showoff," Miles grumbled.

"Since you have to buy the two of us lunch, you can choose where we go," Leah decided.

"Are you in the mood for Italian? I wanna try that new place just down the road," Miles told her.

"I love Italian," Leah breathed.

Smiling, they ran towards the resteraunt.

_It hurts when i see you struggle.  
__You come to me with ideas.  
__You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled.  
_'_Cause the s*** I hear is crazy.  
__But you're either getting lazy, or you don't believe in you no more.  
__Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form.  
__Can't make a decision. You keep questioning yourself.  
__Second-guessing, and it's almost like you're begging for my help.  
__Like I'm YOUR leader.  
__You're supposed to f***ing be my mentor.  
__I can endure no more!  
__I demand you remember who you are!  
__It was YOU who believed in me,  
__When everyone was telling you, 'Don't sign me.'  
__Everyone at the f***ing label. Let's tell the truth.  
__You risked your career for me. I know it as well as you.  
__Nobody wanted to f*** with the white boy.  
__Dre, I'm crying in this booth.  
__You saved my life, now maybe it's my time to save yours.  
__But I can never repay you. What you did for me is way more.  
__But I ain't giving up faith. And you ain't giving up on me.  
__Get up, Dre! I'm dying! I need you! Come back for f***'s sake!_

"Hello. Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked as she approached Miles and Leah's table.

"Yes. I'll have the Pasta e Fagioli with a Sprite, please," Leah requested kindly.

"And I'll have the Spaghetti alla Puttanesca with a Coke, please," Miles ordered just as kindly as Leah.

"Would you like some garlic bread?" the waitress questioned as she took the menus off them.

"Yes please," the both of them responded together.

"I shall be back with your orders soon," the waitress promised before leaving them at peace.

"Did you see the way she was checking you out?" Leah asked Miles.

"She's so pale. She's possibly a vampire. Vampires are everywhere these days," Miles grumbled.

"Miles, that's what you thought about Mikaela. And look where you are now," Leah reminded him.

"Leah, I've gotta confess to you. Mikaela and I aren't as happy as we were at first anymore," Miles admitted, "She seems more distant than normal and is so interested in spending time with Lance."

"Let's just hope she's not the reincarnation of Elaine of Astolat," Leah remarked.

"Who?" Miles demanded who is having a memory black.

"The Lady of Shalott. Lancelot ditched her for Queen Guinivere so she didn't eat or drink anything for ten days before floating to her death in a boat down the river to Camelot," Leah explained.

"Ah," Miles said as he remembered everything about her, "Wait. What makes you think she could possibly be Elaine of Astolat?"

"Think about it. She is dating you but she's more interested in spending time with Lance than she is with her own boyfriend – you, in this case. Allie and I have noticed that whenever Lance and Jen show off PDA, it's almost like a dagger of envy strikes her heart," Leah informed him.

"Damn you two for being so observant," Miles cursed, earning giggles from Leah. For a moment, it seemed as if Miles and Leah were the couple and that Miles wasn't dating Mikaela and Leah didn't have a date with Jacob Hardway the upcoming weekend.

_I'm about to lose my mind.  
__You've been gone for so long.  
__I'm running out of time.  
__I need a doctor.  
__Call me a doctor.  
__I need a doctor, doctor.  
__To bring me back to life.  
__Bring me back to life.  
__I need a doctor, doctor.  
__To bring me back to life._

"Your orders are here now. I hope they are to your liking," the waitress announced as she placed the steaming pasta dishes before them.

"Thank you very much," Miles thanked before the waitress walked away.

"Wow. This is really good," Leah commented after swallowing her first mouthful.

"Maybe we should suggest this place to Will and Allie. I hear they do this romantic setting for couples who are madly in love," Miles gushed, earning him a strange look from Leah, "I heard about it from Lance!"

"Nice, using one of your best friends as a defence," Leah sighed.

"Do you honestly believe that Morgan and Feya want us dead?" Miles blurted.

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago.  
__But I still remember the s*** like it was just yesturday though.  
__You walked in, yellow jumpsuit.  
__Whole room cracked jokes.  
__Once you got inside the booth, told you like smoke.  
__Went through friends; some of them I put on.  
__But they just left. They said was riding to the death.  
__But where the f*** are they now?  
__No that I need them, I don't see none of them.  
__All I see is Slim.  
__F*** you, you fairweather friends.  
__All I need is him.  
__F***ing backstabbers.  
__When the chips were down, you just laughed at us.  
__No you bout to feel the f***ing wrath of aftermath, faggots.  
__You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask where the f*** we been?  
__You can kiss my indecisive a** crack maggots and the crackers a**.  
__Little cracker jack beat making wack math.  
__Backwards producers, I'm back, bastards.  
__One more CD and them I'm packing up my bags and as I leave,  
__And I guarantee they'll scream, 'Dre, don't leave us like that, man' cause..._

"I don't see how to NOT believe it, Miles. We're reincarnations of King Arthur and his court after all. And Morgan le Fay and Morgause dispised us back then. It's only natural they try to kill us in this life," Leah explained.

"But why you? You're not the reincarnation of anything," Miles objected.

"Actually, I am the reincarnation of someone," Leah butted in.

"Who?" Miles demanded.

Leah went to speak but gunshots were fired. Miles and Leah immediately ducked as well as everyone else in the resteraunt. People were trying to get in contact with the police. Miles turned and saw Leah on the ground clutching her arm stained with blood from a bullet wound. His eyes widened as he went to help her.

"Hang on, Leah," Miles pleaded as he activated his magic.

_I'm about to lose my mind.  
__You've been gone for so long.  
__I'm running out of time.  
__I need a doctor.  
__Call me a doctor.  
__I need a doctor, doctor.  
__To bring me back to life..._

"By the powers of the Old Religion, heal this wound. Any pain that she has; soothe," Miles muttered as he waved his staff over the wound.

_Bring me back to life..._

Slowly and painfully, the bullet was removed and it landed in Miles' hand. There was still blood leaking from the wound but now, it looked more like a flesh wound than an actual bullet wound.

_Bring me back to life..._

"You OK?" Miles asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine," Leah assured him, "What about you?"

"No injuries. I'm OK," was Miles' response.

Miles ripped some of the fabric off his shirt and tied it around Leah's arm as some sort of makeshift bandage.

"What do you think this bullet is?" Miles questioned as he held up said bullet.

"I don't know, Miles. But I think Dad would know," Leah replied.

"Come on. We need to alert the others and get back to your place," Miles announced.

And without a second to lose, they ran like the wind.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have bad news that I do not want to break. But it has to be done Due to lack of inspiration for this story, difficulty in writing further due to other reasons and I don't like making you guys waiting so long for an update if I can help it…**_

_**I have decided to put this story up for adoption.**_

_**This is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make. I am so sorry. But I do not want to see a way around this. If you are interested in taking over, please let me know via PM.**_

_**Also, if this story is part of a series such as my plans for Loonatics Unleashed, please let me know if you want to take over the whole series or just that story. But if you just want to take over that one story, please help me find someone else who would be more than happy to write the series.**_

_**Also, please let me know if you wish to just continue on from where I left off or rewrite the entire story completely so I can decide whether or not to delete the story from my account.**_

_**I hope someone would be able to continue my story and give you guys closure. For those who take over, please know that if you ever reach a hard time with the story, I am available for consultations.**_

_**I will post another notice on this story to let you know who will be taking over my story. But aside from that notice, there will be no more posts for this story.**_

_**Please know that I am so sorry and I never wanted it to come down to this. But I didn't see another way. I want this story to be continued. But I just can't do it. I would like to thank you all for standing by me and being so patient (mostly).**_

_**If you would like to see more of my work, please feel free to visit my profile and feel free to read the other stories that are safe from adoption.**_

_**I hope that someone will take over for this story and that they will do it justice and it will be amazing.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**IceGirl2772**_


End file.
